Un fanfic POR TODOS
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Tonterias y locura extraordinaria, escrito por nuestros personajes favoritos. El lenguaje es brusco asi que por eso tiene clasificacion M.


Un fanfic por TODOS NOSOTROS…

1- Squall.

2- Rinoa.

3- Selphie.

4- Irvine.

5- Seifer.

6- Qusitis.

7- Zell.

**1)-** Era una noche oscura y maldita, que solo podía compararse con la oscuridad de mi alma, las estrellas parecían lagrimas de un dios que se arrepentía de habernos creado, pues la raza humana es cruel y ambiciosa y todo lo que tocamos perece. No merecemos vivir de la forma en la que lo hacemos… La vida es deprimente y no te puedes aferrar a nada… Como sea. Nuestra historia da inicio cuando… **3)**- En una noche hermosa iluminada por una luna de queso tan redondota como una pelotota, el cielo negro parecia un mar de chocolate, QUE RICO. Squall, alias "ojitos lindos", se dirigía con una gran sonrisa a la casa de su novia, en el camino se topo con Zelly- eli el cual se sonrojo y dio una risita:

**5-**

- ¿ADONDE VAS? LINDO- dijo la gallina…erg, Zell a el chico Pube… Squall, mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

- A ningun lado guapo…- dijo Squall guiñándole un ojo… JAJAJA, ESCENA YAOI… JAJAJA.

Squall se acerco y con mucho placer metio su lengua en la boca de la gallina y ambos empezaron a agitarse, moviendose de un lado a otro, era amor, AMOR DE MIERDA, AUTENTICO. BWA JAJAJA, el punto es que entonces Squall se olvido de Rinoa para casarse con Seifer, que es el hombre perfecto, musculoso, fuerte, cariñoso… **2) **raro, estupido, cochino y mal novio, Seifer creia que habia ganado pero en realidad no era asi, cuando llego a la casa de Rinoa, ella se le acerco y el puso carita de macho para que le viera la entrepierna, ella metio su mano en su pantalón y saco una berenjena, el empezo a llorar y a llorar de manera deprimente y Rinoa dijo:

- COMO TE ATREVES A LLORAR ANTE LA TODA PODEROSA BRUJA RINOA- dijo la poderosa Rinoa, haciéndose mas grande y con llamas a su alrededor.

- Hay señora, perdone no era mi intencion- dijo el pobre mortal.

- AHORA PAGARAS CARO TU OSADIA, IRAS A LA MASMORRA Y SERAS TORTURADO PARA SIEMPRE. AJAJAJAJAJA- rio cruelmente la emperatriz Rinoa.

**4)-** Mientras tanto el guapo Irvine caminaba por el bosque sin preocupaciones, bueno a menos que alguien quisiera tomarse una foto con el. Fue entonces que se topo con un simpleton, feo, poco atractivo y con… hasta hoy me da asco decirlo… ROPA DE CUERO, O SEA HELLO¿quien podría cometer tal crimen a la industria del FASHION?.

- Huy, eres el paparazi mas feo que e visto, guacala, chu, chu. Las chicas no me pueden junto a ti.

- Hay, señor Kinneas, se que no soy tan HEEEERMOSO como usted y que solo soy un cuello de tortuga, pero me e perdido en el bosque y no se como llegar a mi destino, por favor, o señor lindo y amo de los guapos, cuyo cabello es envidiado por todos y es querido por todas las chicas del universo conocido, ayudeme a regresar a mi camino.

- HUY, esta bien, nosotros la gente bella, tambien devemos ayudar a los hediondos FEOS como ustedes.

**7)-** Fue entonces que empezaron a caminar por todo el bosque hasta encontrarse con el bravo luchador Zell, Zell les prometio ayudarles a seguir por su camino, puesto el solo piensa en ayudar a los demas, durante su camino Zell se topo con muchas aventuras, llego a escalar el arbol de car, **1)- **LA CARNE NO CRECE EN ARBOLES…**7)-** Como iba diciendo, trepo el arbol, y se encontro con el Hada magica de los perros calientes.

- Zell, la unica manera de que llegues a tu destino es que te comas el arbol y AAAAAAAAA- Zell se comio el arbol tan rapido que no le dio tiempo al hada de huir, pero esa es la vida, el pez mas grande se come al pequeño, la ley de la selva… mmm, ya me dio hambre.

**6)-** Bueno continuando, debajo del arbol, los 3 amigos se encontraron con una mujer, MUY BELLA DE VERDAD, rubia y de ojos azules, todos empezaron a babear (menos Zell que es gay) **7)-** YO NO SOY GAY Y ¿QUE ES TODO ESTA REFERENCIA A LO YAOI? DEMONIOS…**6)- **Bueno si no era gay¿por que no tiene novia ni una chica con quien emparejarlo?, la mujer se puso en pie y se acerco a los tres y les dijo:

- Amigos mios, por haberme salvado les dare el poder de tele transportarse a su destino, peor primero quiero un beso.

**4)-** El primero fue Irvine que le dio un beso tan dulce que la dejo cansada, la chica callo a sus pies y de inmediato les ofrecio un… **6)-** Irvine lo intento pero se resvalo y cayo en un rio seco lleno de piedras. Asi que se acerco a Squall, el mas guapo, el le dio un beso apasionado que hizo las estrellas brillaran en el cielo nocturno con la misma intensidad de mil soles.

- Por ti dejare a Rinoa, tu eres mejor que ella- dijo y juntos se fueron hacia el horizonte… FI…**2&5)-** NADA DE ESO, **2)-** SQUALL INTENTO BESARLA PERO EL NO PUDO, EL AMABA DEMASIADO A LA TODA PODEROSA BRUJA RINOA **5)-** ADEMAS QUISTIS TENIA QUE SALVAR A SU QUERIDO SUPER HOMBRE SEIFER. **6)-** … USTEDES LE QUITAN LA DIVERSION A TODO ESTO.

**3)-** Asi los 4 se encaminaron a su aventura, era un bosque muy hermoso, lleno de seres magicos como las magiadrejas, los truejones y los fabulos winkitixis. Iban muy felices de la mano hasta que llegaron al puente del ogro malvado, alli Selphie, la poderosa "algo", se les acerco y les dijo.

- Hola, amigos, si quieren cruzar el puente deben hacerlo, PERO CON DULCES, SOLO ASI PASARAN ATRAVEZ DEL OGRO GRUÑON.

- SI, CON DULCES- gritaron todos en regocijo.

**1)-** Nos acercamos de la misma forma que un lobo a su presa, el ogro era un ser horrible y monstruoso que producia sonidos extraños al alimentarse de sus propias heces, era una criatura engendrada por el mismo demonio y criada en los infiernos de cada alma torturada del amanecer. Los 4 saltamos y atacamos al monstruo lanzándole los "dulces" que en realidad eran piedra y el monstruo se vio forzado a luchar, yo me le acerque y le decapite de un ataque, al correrle su cabeza, vimos como de su garganta salia un monton de su comida, que era su propia orina y mierda, el pobre había vivido comiendo sus propios desperdicios, pues la vida era injusta con el, tal y como lo es con todos. El nombre de esa aberración de la naturaleza, el malvado ogro cuya vida es comparable a un desperdicio toxico, ERA SEIFER ALMASY y AHORA ESTA MUERTO. **5)-** ERES UN CABRON… bueno, era imposible que Seifer ubiese muerto por el ataque de alguien como Squall, después de todo Squall era un vampiro que le tenia miedo al sol y estaba empezando a amanecer.

- AAAAA, el sol me quema- dijo mientras buscaba un rincón oscuro y su lengua de serpiente sonaba sin cesar.

- SEIFER, SEIFER, YO NO SABER QUE PASA- dijo Zell, el pobre gallina no era muy inteligente que digamos y la mayor parte del tiempo solo sabia babear.

- No te preocupas gallinita ponedora, el sol sale como parte de un ciclo natural y universal que ocurre en todas, de esta forma el hombre pudo inventar la cadena del tiempo- dijo el perfecto genio, Seifer "El guapo" Almasy.

- Seifer, eres tan varonil…- dijo Quistis cayendo en sus brazos de oso.

- Y taaan sexy…- Selphie en sus pies.

- JOJO, lo se, lo se…

- Cuando crezca quiero ser como vos- dijo el pequeño Irvine en su trajecito de vaquero.

- Uuuuuuuuuuuu- babeo Zell sin decir nada inteligente.

**7)- **Zell solo fingia, por que en realidad ese poderoso guerrero sabia donde quedaba la casa de la bruja malvada **1&2)-** ¿COMO LA/ME LLAMASTE? **7)- **Perdon, era para dar dramatismo… bueno, el luchador mas poderoso, Zell corrio atraves del bosque con descicion y sin mirar hacia atrás por que el era el escogido para destruir a la bruja del bosque encantado…

- NO PODRAS CONMIGO DINCH- grito la bruja malvada con su sombrero puntiagudo y su enorme nariz de bruja y con una horrenda verruga del tamaño de un valon de voleybol en su punta.

- ESO CREES, JAJA, SOS LA UNICA AQUÍ QUE CAERA MUERTA.

**2)-** La bruja levanto su mano con tan solo chasquear sus dedos derroto al monstruo. FIN **1)-** Y yo me case con ella y tuvimos mucho niños y Seifer se murió, FIN**. 3)-** NO ESE FINAL NO ME GUSTA, NO PUDE ESCRIBIR MUCHO SOBRE MI. **4)-** Además olvidamos de que se trataba esto en casi todas las partes de la historia. **5)-** Si y ¿que es eso de que me mori? AQUÍ EL UNICO QUE MUERE SOS VOS, cabron**. 6)-** Yo no tuve mucho protagonismo. **7)-** ADEMAS QUE ES TODO ESE ASUNTO CON EL YAOI Y YO NO SOY TAN TONTO.

- SUFICIENTE- grito Rinoa- nunca mas les pediré ayuda con un fanfic.

- ¿Y que haras con el?- pregunto Quistis.

- Voy a borrarlo.

- Erg, Rin, querida, Selphie ya lo subió a la pagina.

- ¡¿QUE?! MI REPUTACION…NOOOOOOOO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota- espero que les halla gustado. Esto lo hize por que estaba aburrido, me rei mientras lo escribia asi que supuse que devia ser gracioso, pero por alguna razon no lo habia posteado, tal vez era vergüenza ¿yo que se?


End file.
